Faces we see, hearts we don't know
by Moon1997
Summary: Are you working with your enemy? This story has been rescued, it was among the first I wrote, but without much drama Read the story, simple , but worth it.


**Usual disclaimer : the characters used in this story are the intellectual property of mgm, scy fy .No money, just fun.**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was a quiet morning, as always, well, not always, but this yes it was. In Atlantis, everything was great, the sun bathed with light the corridors of the ancient city. Everyone had risen with good attitude to start the day, except Zelenka, and he could see through the halls looking for Rodney, why? , Easy, a new device that had brought PX-415, you know the gene, and all that.

Ronon as always trained his morning session with Teyla and John, John could see the progress, well, less bruising was a breakthrough, as always enjoyed a good time.

Carson was distracted and Elizabeth, that could happen, they were confronted at an intersection.

\- Oh, I'm sorry lad, really, it was my fault.

\- Oh, no, not really Carson was my fault, I was distracted.

\- How did you get this morning ?, Well actually I'm asked all week, because, really have not had meetings recently.

\- Oh, fine lad, no bleeding, or anything like that, complete relaxation, I would take some breakfast, well, all is quiet, until, you know who arrives with his hypochondria, Mckay.

\- Yes, Carson, Oh yeah. But we must admit that that is our Rodney

\- Oh yeah . how have you been? What have you done?

\- Oh, Carson. You know, things around here, there, trade, supplies, travel off-planet, reports, paperwork and more paperwork, I think someday I end up asphyxiated and trapped between all the paperwork and duties that have to finish.

\- OCHH, luv, you know, should not take too seriously.

\- Carson, is that I think we should get out more.

Carson laughed immediately.

\- Did I say something wrong doc.?

\- No, no, luv, is that, you know, get out "more", well I think we've gone far enough, we are in another galaxy .. hhahaha

\- Oh! Hahaha I think we're in a good mood today, no?

And so they continued laughing, and talking down the hall, talking about new parts of the city, they must know and asking the concept of Carson about the communities they had made contact.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

-You've gone mad? cry Mckay

\- Shut up idiot. Kavanagh said. While he aimed at Rodney's head with the gun.

\- That you have believed? I'm your boss.

\- Shut up, shut up, always pressured others, presuming to be the best, you are nothing, just a lucky guy, you're a jerk, arrogant, selfish and self-centered. No one deserves to be chief.

Rodney's face paled, his chest tightened, shit, was having an asthma attack, something more to ask?

 _No, no, no, hell, not this time, relax Rodney, no, you have to control yourself._

Rodney gently slid his hand into his pocket for the inhaler that Carson had given him. But Peter be realized his movement, and although he did not know what his true intention, he takes it as a threat.

\- I told you, to stay still, Do not understand?

That was how the shadows formed in front of his eyes and all that was heard in the laboratory was a shot that crossed Rodney's shoulder without hesitation.

Rodney expected unconsciousness, while acute pain along with the feeling of being crossed by a red-hot iron remained, but unfortunately not arrived, everything was just confused.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The Czech Zelenka, came walking down the aisle, launched diatribes on all sides.

\- Hey look at Zelenka, here it comes again.

\- Doctors!

\- Hey how are you Zelenka, all right?

No. You have seen Rodney?

\- No, uh, no, because you need him?

\- Yeah, yeah, well, it's not as if he had jilted me last night with food, and an important meeting with all scientists.

\- Hey, you know how it is, appears and then disappears.

\- No, Dr. Elizabeth, this is different, no ... there has not appeared, to train with Teyla, this morning we had meeting yesterday also, is not in their rooms, go through the infirmary, looking at Dr., Carson for whether is there, but you are here.

\- This is not normal lad. Now I remember, he has not submitted his daily checks ...

\- Of course it's not normal, and asked to Godrin?

\- Yes, and also to Chuck, indeed, I asked the marines, if I could help find him.

\- Well, you've done everything I do, to look for, we walked out there, maybe we see it.

\- All right, Doctor.

\- I hope lad.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The most comprehensive image formed his brain was, the floor, blood and chair legs.

 _I have to leave here, I have to go, he will kill me, the bastard is going to kill me, shit, I can not breathe, where I am? Kavanagh, where is it? My shoulder._

Consciousness slowly return to your body.

\- Mmmmm, oh! Oh! Fuck my shoulder ...

\- Wake up ... wake up ...

\- You're a bastard. What did I do to you? Let me die in peace, not enough for you?

\- No fool, you are my exit pass, this stupid planet.

Rodney struggled to put together the phrases in his brain, no doubt it was asthma disconnecting and foremost was that unfortunate bullet in his shoulder.

\- I'm ...not going to ...help anything, I know the ...Colonel, and I ... know , he prefers ...prefers... to kill one for the sa...fety of all, it will not ...work with you, you're ... just wasting ...your time, I would ...do the ...same, no matter ...what happens ...to me, I hope ...they kill ...you.

\- Shut up, shut up.

The next thing he felt was the blow of the butt of the gun crashing against his temple.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

\- Colonel that good finally came

\- Do not tell Elizabeth.

\- Scientists have heard gunshots on the north side in a laboratory, they said they saw Mckay there since yesterday, with Kavanagh.

\- Shit, I do not like that combination, especially because a service weapon missing.

-Shit.

\- Carson want a medical team, we will meet outside the north aisle there, I'll take a group of Marines.

-Okay. Colonel be care.

-As usual.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

This guy did not know that several blows to the head could cause death?

It was a fifth kidnapper. Unfortunately, he no longer wanted make more effort to breathe, for what? He was bleeding to death slowly.

Kavanagh all he ever did was try to make an escape plan.

Before losing consciousness again, the last thing he heard in the background, were shot.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

\- Hey Rodney, you gave us a scare of death.

\- Hey you could talk... lower, say, dying... man here.

\- Sorry Rodney, I'm sorry.

\- And do not you ...dare shoot my eyes...with light ...the damn thing.

\- I do not think Rodney.

\- You ...and your voodoo ...medicine.

\- How do you feel your lungs, and your arm still hurts? . I can give you something.

\- More or less, I do not... want more inhalers, or nebulizer..., or strange medicines , Carson , thats ...make me ...feel dizzy.

\- I do not care, you have to get better, and that's the best way.

\- Carson, I thought,... that had ...overcome this... issue, asthma, I say, 15years... ago, and now, ...just appeared..

\- Hey, perhaps due to the stress situation and the whole bit with Kavan ..

\- In this ... not mention him ... here, almost killed me.

\- Okay, I just want you to know that he is the jail in area 51. If it makes you feel better ...

-Oh yeah! Nothing... like sweet ...revenge.

\- Well, it's just enough.

\- Carson?

\- Tell me son.

\- I think that John is... going to take off ...me of the team?

\- ya, thought you fool? Rodney No, not going to take off , I say Zelenka is good and all that, but not like you. John said Teyla and Ronon going to the infirmary.

\- Ho! How are you Rodney?

\- Well, in certain ...terms, but I do not think ...you're not going to get me.

\- Why?

\- Have an asthmatic... in your ranks, it is not ...recommended. Many things ...can happen, many attack ...on situations, unwanted, ...believe me, they threw me of ...boyscocuts team for ...that reason.

\- Rodney, I do not care, Doc, and I commented that everything can be controlled..

\- Is not ...always that way. It may ...be bad, really.. bad.

\- I know, I know, but we'll always be there for you. Even the doc. Hey! You're the best scientist, you must be with me. With us. In addition, it is something like your Anaphylaxis .. I do not think I could be worse.

\- Seriously? me you... will not withdraw?

\- No, not crazy, Zelenka is fine, but it's not you.

\- What do you think Carson?

\- Sure lad. Always I'll be for you, let alone the blessed cannula.

\- ok...ok...ok..Seriously Colonel?

\- We are your friends Rodney, we're your family.

-End-


End file.
